


Aftermath

by Emmawritesalot (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Emmawritesalot
Summary: It's the first of November, 1981, and the world has changed forever.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 3





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is sad.   
> That's it that's the note 
> 
> Pls enjoy!

On November 1st, 1981, Lord Voldemort is gone. People celebrate. They smile and laugh and hold each other tightly, and whispers of comfort and relief pass forth between drunken conversation. 

But not for all.

\------

Mary Macdonald sits hunched over in the armchair in her bedroom as she cries, clutching a photograph of her and best friend, the fiery redhead who befriended her when no one else would. 

Dorcas Meadows says nothing as she fingers the silver locket around her neck, a stony look of fury in her eyes as she stares into the fireplace at the photograph that used to be shut inside the locker burns.

Alice and Frank Longbottom hold each other and their child tightly, crying because it's finally over, because it's not them, and they're safe, but the alternative is just as awful if it had been.

Severus Snape cries for the first time in what feels like years. He stares out the window at the rain pounding on the pavement, tears falling freely as he holds the letter addressed to Albus Dumbledore in his hand.

Remus Lupin sits in a near empty tavern in muggle London with Kingsley, a bottle of whiskey in his hand, getting blackout drunk and mourning his best friends. He won't remember anything come morning, and Kingsley won't tell him a thing.

Sirius Black is searching for the rat with an unhinged, uncontrollable fury mixed with horrible sorrow. The anger is outweighing the sadness though, and guilt eats away at him as he walks. _It's my fault_ , he thinks. _It's my fault._

Peter Pettigrew is hiding. And he's conflicted. He should be happy. He did what the Dark Lord asked, and yet... he wonders if it was really worth it. But the fleeting thoughts of guilt ebb away as he looks at the dark mark that rests on his arm.

Petunia Dursley reads the letter attached to her nephew's blanket, and although she hates her sister and her world, she can't help but cry at her nephew's calls for his mother.

Harry Potter doesn't understand. He doesn't know or grasp the enormity of what has just happened to him. He doesn't know the huge role he will have in the next wizarding war. He just wants his mama and dada.

\------

Lord Voldemort is gone. The wizarding world is safe, but the cost comes high. Some are untouched by the war, but those who are are scarred and broken.

And some scars don't heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave a comment/review pls! They help me improve!  
> (And it makes me feel good ngl)
> 
> Y'all are amazing!


End file.
